10 Dinge die ich an dir hasse
by Ineko
Summary: Nyaa, Seto und Joey sind schon einige Zeit zusammen und Joey wird vernachlässigt... den Rest müsst ihr selbst lesen!
1. Default Chapter

Titel10 Dinge die ich an dir hasse Teil1/10 AutorIneko FandomYugi-Oh E-mailhina.melweb.de PairingSeto x Joey Rating GenreReale Welt (,Poesie)  
WarningOOC, darkfic, vielleicht sogar später deathfic, aber das weiß ich noch nicht genau DisclaimerMir gehört nur die Idee was ich mit meinen beiden Lieblingsschätzchen mache, der Titel gehört auch nicht mir sondern is'n Filmtitel .° Kommentar Ich hab 'ne Grundidee und Namen für die Kapitel...das wird ein Desaster drop Ach ja, ich schreib mal wieder aus Joey Sicht

10 Dinge die ich an dir hasse

1. Ich hasse wie du mit mir sprichst

Ein ganz normaler Tag, ein ganz normaler Morgen. Die Sonne scheint durch mein Fenster und weckt mich aus meinem Schlaf. Ich stehe langsam auf und torkle in das Badezimmer. Ich hab mich immer noch nicht daran gewöhnt, dass ich plötzlich in so einer riesigen Villa wohne. Beim Zähneputzen widme ich meinem Blick kurz dem Spiegel, in dem ich meine Gestalt sehe. Meine blonden Haare sind richtig strubbelig und noch nass vom Duschen. Danach spüle ich meinen Mund mit Wasser und spucke dieses in das Waschbecken vor mir. Plötzlich umarmst du mich von hinten und flüsterst mir ins Ohr: "Guten Morgen, Joey. Danke für die letzte Nacht!" Nach dieser Bemerkung laufe ich rot an. Wenn wir hier bei uns zuhause sind sagst du immer solche Dinge, die mich glücklich machen und mir manchmal auch peinlich sind. Du löst deine Umarmung wieder, gehst zur Dusche hinüber und sagst mir, während du dich ausziehst, ich soll mich schon mal anziehen und runter ins Esszimmer gehen, sonst kommen wir zu spät. Dabei umspielt deine Lippen ein liebevolles und zugleich gemeines Grinsen. Ich weiß schon was du damit sagen wolltest. "Bei den Mengen die du isst, bracht man eben mehr Zeit"  
Nun sitze ich hier, allein im Esszimmer und esse bzw. verschlinge mein Frühstück.  
Während auf meiner Seite eine riesige Schüssel Kornflakes, ein paar Brote mit den verschiedensten Belegen und eine Tasse Kakao steht, warten auf deiner Seite nur eine Scheibe Toast mit Mortadella darauf und eine Tasse Kaffe.  
Währenddessen warte ich darauf, dass du endlich zu mir runter kommst und mit mir die letzten Minuten vor der Schule genießt. Denn in der Schule ist alles anders als hier! Dort sind wir Feinde. Wir können nicht zeigen, dass wir uns lieben. Das würde deinem Ruf schaden. Das hast du mir gesagt und ich verstehe es zwar, aber tut es trotzdem weh, wenn du mich mit deinen Worten verletzt und ich das selbe mit dir tun muss. Auch wenn das alles nicht ernst gemeint ist, ich hasse es. Doch du, du scheinst es zu genießen. Es scheint dir richtig Spaß zu machen mich zu quälen, mich zu verabscheuen, wie alle Leute um uns herum denken. Ich weiß nicht warum, aber du hast keine Probleme damit mich mit deinen Worten, die mir Schmerz zufügen, zu foltern. Warum tust du mir das an? Warum darf ich der Öffentlichkeit, der ganzen Welt nicht zeigen, dass ich dich und nur dich mehr als alles andere Liebe. Nur wegen deinem Ruf? Heißt das dann auch, dass dir unsere Liebe peinlich ist? Bin ich dir peinlich? Beschimpft du mich deshalb? Weil ich dir peinlich bin und du nicht willst, dass jemand von uns erfährt? Dass du einen "Straßenköter" liebst? Du liebst mich doch? Ja, das ist die größte Sorge, die mich beschäftigt: Liebst du mich noch? Hast du mich jemals geliebt? Du sagst es immer wieder, nicht nur mit Worten. Deine Küsse, deine Umarmungen, dein heißer Atem auf meiner Haut. Das alles sagt: "Ich liebe dich." Ich war zuerst vernarrt in diesen Satz, wollte ihn von dir hören. Doch nun weiß ich nicht mehr was ich denken soll. Was ich tun soll schon gar nicht.

"Ich liebe dich.", flüsterst du mir noch ins Ohr. Wir sind gerade mit deiner Limousine am Hintereingang der Schule. Keiner benutzt diesen Eingang und niemand läuft hier hinten lang. Hier werde ich nicht gesehen wie ich aus deinem Auto aussteige, deshalb sind wir jeden Morgen hier. Du küsst mich noch schnell, aber heiß und innig und stößt mich dann beinahe aus dem Fahrzeug heraus. Schnell machst du dann die Tür zu und fährst zum Haupteingang der Schule, wo schon alle auf dich warten. Und ich? Ich bin hier hinten, mutterseelenallein und muss noch um die Schule herumlaufen, um zum Haupteingang zu gelangen, wo meine Freunde auf mich warten. Pah, Freunde? Sie haben noch nicht einmal bemerkt, dass mich die Streitereien mit dir Quälen. Alle, bis auf Yuugi. Er hat mich darauf angesprochen und weiß von uns. Mit ihm kann ich über alles reden.  
Endlich bin ich am Haupttor, wo sie alle warten. Doch wo ist er? Mein einziger wahrer Freund? Wo ist Yuugi?  
"Hi, Leute! Wo ist denn unser Yuugi?", ich lächle meine "Freunde" an und Tea antwortet mir. "Hat er dir denn nichts erzählt? Er ist in Amerika und macht Karriere mit dem Duel Monsters Traidingcardgame. Schade, oder?" Wie bitte? Der Kurze war ohne auch ein Wort zu sagen verschwunden? Was soll ich denn jetzt tun? Jetzt kann ich mit niemanden mehr reden. Irgendwie scheint bei mir im Moment alles schief zu laufen.  
Was konnte jetzt noch kommen?  
Ich geh nun mit meinen angeblichen Freunden in das Schulgebäude und stehe irgendwann dann vor meiner Klasse. Dort wartet er schon auf mich, um mich fertig zu machen. Eigentlich habe ich da jetzt gar keinen Nerv drauf, aber ich tu das schließlich nicht für mich, sondern für ihn. Nur weil ich ihn liebe.  
"Na, Köter, ich hoffe deine Flöhe haben dich schlafen lassen?", eigentlich ist er ja selbst "der Floh" der mich nicht schlafen lässt. "Du kriegst wohl langsam Halluzinationen, erstens bin ich kein Köter und zweitens habe ich keine Flöhe!" "Wow, so ein langes Wort und du kennst sogar die Bedeutung!", seine Bemerkung wird von einem hämischen Grinsen begleitet. "Und kennst du die Bedeutung von: arroganter Schnösel?" Nun haben wir es mal wieder geschafft, wir fauchen uns gegenseitig an und alle denken wir sind Feinde. Nun setzt du wieder dieses heimtückische Lächeln auf, drehst dich mit einem eleganten Schwung um und sagst zu mir: "Was geb ich mich eigentlich mit nem Straßenköter wie dir ab? Ich hab was besseres zu tun!" Diesen Satz wollte ich niemals hören. Darauf kann ich nichts erwidern, tue nur so als ob es mich auf die Palme bringen würde und stapfe gespielt wütend zur Toilette. Warum musstest du ausgerechnet DAS sagen? Das was mich so oft beschäftigt. Wieso gibst du dich mit mir ab? Wenn ich doch nur ein Straßenköter bin, warum liegst du dann jede Nacht mit mir in einem Bett. Küsst mich immer zu und wärmst mich in deinen Armen, wenn ich friere? Ich würde dir so gerne glauben. Glauben, dass du mich liebst. Doch ich zweifle von Tag zu Tag mehr und frage mich: "Weiß ich überhaupt was Liebe ist?" Was ist Liebe? Ein Wort und doch nicht nur das. Ich denke nach, versuche eine eigenen Definition dafür zu finden, doch es gelingt mir nicht. Was ist Liebe? Liebst du mich? Liebe ich dich? Wenn es Liebe ist, nicht diese verächtlichen Worte aus deinem Mund zu hören zu wollen, wenn es Liebe ist, zu leiden, weil man den anderen nicht versteht, wenn es Liebe ist, zu denken, dass man vielleicht nicht geliebt wird, dann liebe ich dich. Ich stehe in dem WC unserer Schule, vor den Waschbecken und starre in den Spiegel. Mir gehen mal wieder all diese wirren Gedanken durch den Kopf. Diese Gedanken machen mich noch verrückt. "Du liebst mich doch gar nicht.", flüstere ich leise. Erst werde ich sauer, fluche, fange an zu lächeln und weine dann hilflos in mich hinein. Ich verkrieche mich lieber in eine der Kabinen, ich könnte keinem erklären, warum ich flenne. Doch ich könnte es erklären, aber ich will und darf es niemanden sagen. Ich will nicht sagen, dass ich mich einsam fühle, allein gelassen, dass ich mich so fühle, als würdest du mich auch nur benutzen. So wie mein Vater, vor dem du mich gerettet hast. Er hat mich nur dazu benutzt seine Lustgefühle zu befriedigen. Er hat mir nie gezeigt, dass er mich geliebt hätte, nie gezeigt, was Liebe heißt. Und wie ist das bei dir? Anfangs hast du mir ständig gezeigt, wie sehr du mich liebst. Mit Blicken, mit Worten und mit einem sanftem, liebevollem Lächeln. Heute sind nur noch die Worte übrig. Die Blicke und auch das zärtliche Lächeln ist verflogen. Du schaust nur noch so wie du auch vor mir geguckt hast. Finster und eiskalt. Tot! Ist deine Liebe zu mir verwelkt? Oder warst du nur verliebt ins verliebt sein? Es klingelt zur nächsten Stunde, also muss ich mich wieder fangen. Langsam krieche ich aus meinem Versteck und wisch mir die letzten Tränen aus den Augen, als du gerade zur Tür herein kommst. Anstatt zu sehen, dass ich total verheult bin, und mich zu fragen, weshalb das so ist, kommst du mit deinem eisigen Blick auf mich zu und drängst mich in die Kabine zurück, aus der ich gerade gekommen bin. Während du mich gegen die Wand presst, küsst du mich ungeduldig und schließt du mit einer Hand die Tür ab.  
"Aber Seto, wir können doch nicht...hier...wir sind in der Schule!", ich versuche mich aus deinen Fängen zu lösen, doch du hältst mich weiter fest. "Jetzt kommt hier sowieso keiner mehr hin, denn der Unterricht hat angefangen und wir denken uns einfach 'ne Ausrede aus, warum wir zu spät kommen!" Du setzt wieder dein gemeines Grinsen auf und machst da weiter, wo du aufgehört hattest.  
Wir kommen einige Zeit später aus der Jungentoilette heraus. Wie gut, dass ich ihn weg gestoßen und angeschrieen hab, ich schüttele den Kopf. Wäre es doc nur so gewesen. Ich hab einfach nicht den Mut, dich wegzuschubsen und anzuschreien, stattdessen hab ich alles getan was du wolltest. Ich fühl mich schon wieder irgendwie benutzt und unnütz. Bin ich für dich nur ein Spielzeug? Nur eine kurze Befriedigung?  
Wir kommen nun im Klassenzimmer an. Als wir es betreten, werden wir von allen angestarrt. Du antwortest dem Lehrer, nachdem er dich gefragt hat wieso wir so spät kommen, folgendes: "Nun ja, es war so. Ich wollte gerade wieder das Schulgebäude betreten, da kam der Köter da auf mich zu. Er schrie mich mit irgendwelchen niveaulosen Beleidigungen an und drohte damit, mir ...wie hast du es noch mal ausgedrückt...ach ja, mir die Fresse zu polieren. Dann musste ich seinen Schlägen, die eigentlich ziemlich schwach waren, ausweichen und ihn dann mit einem Polizeigriff beruhigen. Danach musste ich ihn auch noch hier hoch zerren. So das war alles." Ich bin sprachlos, schaue dich nur schockiert an. "S-So war das nicht, ich..." Als mich alle nur noch mehr anstarren, schaue ich verlegen auf den Boden und werde dann vor die Tür geschickt. Erst benutzt du mich und dann stellst du mich vor allen bloß, was soll das? Ich weiß zwar nicht, was Liebe ist, aber das ist sie gewiss nicht!.. Langsam lasse ich mich auf den Boden gleiten, sitze nun da und starre die Wand an. Doch anstatt der Wand sehe ich dich vor mir, dein Gesicht. ...Und doch kann ich nicht ohne dich sein, kann ich nicht mehr ohne dich leben, denn du bist die einzige Wärme in meinem kalten Herz, in meinem einsamen Leben.  
Plötzlich geht hinter mir die Klassentür auf. "Mr. Wheeler, sie können jetzt wieder am Unterricht teilnehmen"  
Ich gehe in die Klasse hinein und beende damit meine Gedanken.

So, damit wär das 1. Kap. fertig. Ich hoffe es hat euch gefallen und ihr lest auch die restlichen neun! 


	2. 10 Dinge die ich an dir hasse 2

Titel10 Dinge die ich an dir hasse Teil2/10 AutorIneko FandomYugi-Oh E-mailhina.melweb.de PairingSeto x Joey Rating GenreReale Welt (,Poesie)  
WarningOOC, darkfic, vielleicht sogar später deathfic, aber das weiß ich immer noch nicht so wirklich DisclaimerMir gehört nur die Idee was ich mit meinen beiden Lieblingsschätzchen mache, der Titel gehört auch nicht mir sondern is'n Filmtitel .° KommentarErste Kapitel, Grundidee. Zweite Kapitel anknüpfend und ich hab kein Plan! .°°

10 Dinge die ich an dir hasse

2. Ich hasse es, wenn du mich so ansiehst.

Ich sitze hier und versuche dem Unterricht zu folgen, doch irgendwas lenkt mich doch ab. Ich hatte gerade meine Gedanken von dir abgewandt, da schaust du mich von hinten an. beobachtest alles was ich tue, musterst mich regelrecht. Ich merke deinen Blick auf meiner Haut, wie du mich sinnlich anblickst und mich geradezu mit deinen Augen ausziehst. Bin ich nicht mehr, mehr für dich als nur ein Objekt? Ein Objekt deiner Begierde?

Und wieder bin ich in den Gedanken an dich versunken, bis mich das Vibrieren in meiner Hosentasche zurück holt. Es ist mein Handy, das gerade eine Nachricht von dir empfangen hat. /Na, Hündchen. Völlig in Gedanken versunken? Es scheint dich nervös zu machen, wenn ich dich beobachte. Und ich beobachte alles, was du tust. Seto/ Ich will mich erst zu dir umdrehen, da erreicht mich die nächste Nachricht, als hättest du meine Reaktion voraus gesehen. /Dreh dich jetzt bloß nicht um! Das merkt doch wer/ Ich weiß, dass du recht hast, und drehe mich wieder ganz nach vorne und schreibe dir zurück. Ich hätte mich zwar viel lieber zu dir umgedreht, aber das hier muss nun mal reichen. Auch wenn es mich nicht glücklich macht. /Ich finde es gemein, dass du mich die ganze Zeit anstarren darfst und ich mich nicht einmal flüchtig zu dir umdrehen darf! Joey/ Ich muss einige Zeit auf deine Antwort warten, deshalb starre ich wieder aus dem Fenster. Und ich erinnere mich, an einen speziellen Tag vor genau einem Jahr. Ja, heute ist unser Jahrestag!

Flashback: Ein Jahr zuvor

Es war ein Tag wie jeder andere. Ich stand auf und ging in unser runtergekommenes Badezimmer. Ich wollte gerade wieder aus der Dusche heraus, da hörte ich ihn. Meinen Vater, wie er sturzbetrunken, und das schon am frühen Morgen, in das Badezimmer kam und meinen Namen brüllte. Ich hielt meinen Atem an, machte keinen Ton, dachte, dass er mich so vielleicht nicht bemerken würde, da er ja so betrunken war, doch dem war nicht so. Er riss den Duschvorhang zur Seite und zerrte mich raus aus der Dusche. Dann presste er mich gegen die Wand und hielt meine Arme auf meinem Rücken mit einer Hand fest. Mit der anderen hatte er andere Dinge vor. Ich weinte, schrie, versuchte mich zu wehren, doch das alles vergebens. Er bekam was er wollte, so wie auch den Tag davor und die ganzen anderen Tage davor. Es half nichts, egal wie sehr ich noch weinte, noch schrie oder mich zu wehren versuchte. Es war jeden Tag das selbe.

Nach dem mein Vater seinen Spaß hatte, muss ich dann auch noch zur Schule. Zu dir. Du. Du warst mein Erzfeind und doch hegte ich gewisse Gefühle für dich. Gefühle, die stärker waren, als der Hass auf dich. Doch niemand wusste davon, schon gar nicht du. Du wärst der letzte dem ich davon erzählen würde, denn mit einer Abfuhr würde ich zu dieser Zeit nicht klar kommen. Also weiß es niemand, obwohl...einer weiß von meinen Empfindungen. Mein bester Freund, dem ich als einziges alles sage, Yuugi. Der kleine wusste immer sofort, wie es mir ging. Und er wartete jeden Morgen vor unserer Haustür auf mich. So auch heute.  
"Da bist du ja!", sagte er mit einem Lächeln auf den Lippen. Doch dann verschwand dieses und wandelte sich in einen besorgten Gesichtsausdruck. "Was ist passiert? Hast du wieder geweint? Hat dir dein Vater wieder etwas angetan?" Nach diesen Fragen stürmte er auf mich zu und schaute mir noch einmal in mein verheultes Gesicht, um sicher zu gehen, dass er nicht falsch lag.

Ich senkte nach einiger Zeit den Kopf und antwortete ihm leise: "Es war wie jeden Morgen." Dann ging ich voraus, noch immer den Kopf gesenkt. Kurzes schweigen trat ein. Bis Yuugi mich wieder mit seinen kurzen Beinen eingeholt hatte und sagte: "Du solltest ausziehen! Du weißt, dass du immer zu mir kommen kannst." Diese Worte machten mich so froh. Das sich wenigstens einer um mich sorgte. Erst lächelte ich ihn an, doch dieses Lächeln wurde immer gequälter und formte sich dann schließendlich in eine leicht verzweifelte Miene. "Natürlich weiß ich das. Aber du weißt auch, dass ich es oft genug versucht habe von ihm weg zu kommen. Doch immer hat er mich wieder zurück bekommen. Wenn ich niemanden finde, der ihn verklagt und dazu noch genug Kohle für einen guten Anwalt hat, bin ich machtlos!" Kurz nach diesen meinen Worten erreichten wir den nächsten Ort, den ich nicht gerade mochte. Hier war er, der Ort des Grauens, oder auch die Schule.

Ich musste die ganze Zeit in diesem Raum still sitzen und versuchte einem Vortrag eines sogenannten Lehrer, der selbst nicht wusste wovon er redete und immer wieder in sein Buch gucken musste, zu folgen. Und wenn es dann noch so ein langweiliges Fach wie Mathe war, hörte ihm auch keiner zu. Viele redeten, spielten mit ihren Handys und einige kommunizierten durch kleine Briefchen. Ich schaute einfach aus dem Fenster, sah dem Regen zu, der gerade begonnen hatte auf die Erde zu prasseln, und träumte die ganze Stunde vor mich hin. Bis in die nächste Stunde, in der ich das selbe tat, hinein und brachte so die qualvollen Stunden voller Langeweile rum.

In den Pausen redete ich mit meinen sogenannten Freunden, spielte ihnen den fröhlichen, aufbrausenden Jungen Joey vor, tat so als hätte ich nichts als Spaß und keine Probleme, nicht mal die geringsten. Nur einer hatte je hinter meine Schauspielkunst geschaut, hat gesehen wie sehr ich doch leide. Und das war der, dem ich als einzigen vertraute, den ich als einzigen meinen wahren Freund nannte. Der kleine Yuugi, der mich, nachdem unsere "Freunde" sich noch einmal zum Kiosk an unserer Schule begaben und uns somit alleine auf dem Gang stehen ließen, dann noch einmal in ein Gespräch verwickelte. "Willst du es ihnen nicht erzählen? Oder willst du ihnen etwa weiter was vorspielen? Ich seh doch, wie sehr du darunter leidest, wie sehr es dich quält, den Starken zu spielen!", sagte er zu mir mit seinem besorgten Ausdruck in den Augen. Natürlich, ich könnte es ihnen einfach sagen, wobei es nicht unbedingt einfach wäre, sie über meinen Vater, sie über meinen mich vergewaltigenden Vater aufzuklären. Doch was wäre dann? Sie würden mich alle mitleidig ansehen und mich nur noch mit Samthandschuhen anfassen, und das wollte nicht! Außerdem sollten sie es doch sein, die bemerken, wie ihnen meine Fröhlichkeit nur vorspiele und in Wirklichkeit leide. Sie nannten sich schließlich meine FREUNDE. Also schwieg ich, also verschwieg ich mein wahres Ich, das innerlich so verletzt war. Genau das sagte ich ihm, meinen einzigen Freund, auch und er verstand mich, er verstand mich vollkommen.

Danach wurde unser Gespräch von der Schulglocke unterbrochen, da die nächste Stunde begann und diese Pause endete. Und damit begann ich wieder dem langweiligen Unterricht zu folgen, solange es ging. Doch auch diesmal schaute ich aus dem Fenster neben mir, betrachtete den noch immer fallenden Regen und wurde wieder von meinen Gedanken verschluckt. Ich brachte die restliche Zeit um und freute mich schon wieder auf zuhause. Ich musste lächeln über meinen eigenen ironischen Gedanken. Ha, und wie ich mich freue. Es ist immer wieder ein freudiges Erlebnis meinen ach so nüchternen Vater zu sehen! Erst das Klingeln holte mich zurück in die grausame Realität, obwohl ich lieber weiter in meinen Meer der Gedanken versunken wäre.

Ich begab mich also auf den Heimweg und lief mit Yuugi über den endlosen Schulhof, der des Regens wegen einer riesigen Pfütze glich. Plötzlich rannte eine Gestalt auf mich zu. In der einen Hand hielt diese einen Regenschirm, wobei es nur noch vereinzelt Regentropfen gab. In der anderen Hand befand sich ein Notebook, das auch das Gesicht verdeckte, da die Person es dicht vor ihres hielt und sich ständig bei diesem Ding entschuldigte. Dieser Jemand, der sich als Mann im Anzug entpuppte, hatte wohl nicht bemerkt, dass sich noch andere Personen auf diesem Schulhof befanden, schon gar nicht das eine davon direkt vor ihm war. Und das war ich. Der Mann rannte also weiter, hatte mich dann irgendwann erreicht und warf mich zu Boden. Ich war so in das Gespräch mit Yuugi vertieft, dass ich auch nicht mehr ausweichen konnte. Ich lag also auf dem Boden der riesigen Pfütze.

Da Pfützen bekanntlich nass waren und gerne ihre Fähigkeit des Nassseins auf andere übertrugen, bekam auch ich diese Fähigkeit. Mit anderen Worten: Ich war klitschnass! Als wäre das nicht genug für heute gewesen, kam dann auch noch der Chef des Mannes, der mich über den Haufen rannte. Es war der Firmenchef der Kaiba Coorp., Seto Kaiba, der Mann den ich so abgrundtief zu hassen versuchte und den ich so abgöttisch liebte. "Na, toll. Da haben wir den Salat, der Köter liegt im Dreck.", sagtest du und ich wahr natürlich entzückt, deine liebevollen Worte zu hören. "Wir bringen dich natürlich nach Hause, nicht wahr, Roland, wir wollen ja nicht, dass du dich erkältest. Und dann tun wir so als wäre nichts gewesen, einverstanden." Du sahst mich an und hast mir deine Hand zu gestreckt, um mir beim Aufstehen zu helfen. Ich schaute nur verwirrt zurück, nickte und nahm deine Hilfe beim Aufstehen an. Ich war dir den ganzen Tag geschickt aus dem Weg gegangen, um einen Streit zu verhindern, und jetzt stehen wir hier, es ist noch kein Streit entstanden und ich bring einfach kein Wort raus.

Nachdem Yuugi sich von mir mit den Worten 'Viel Glück' verabschiedet hatte und ich dabei rot angelaufen war, führtest du mich zu deiner Limousine. Der Fahrer öffnete uns die Tür und du stiegst ein. Ich überlegte erst, ob ich wirklich einsteigen sollte, blieb vor der Tür stehen und schaute nachdenklich hinein. Bis du noch einmal hinausschautest und mir wieder die Hand reichtest, mit einem Lächeln, das ich zuvor noch nie gesehen hatte. Ein sanftes Lächeln, welches mich dahin schmelzen ließ und ich somit deine Hand nahm, um ins Auto zu steigen.  
Nun saßen wir in deiner Limousine, waren auf dem Weg zu meinem Zuhause, zu dem ich jetzt am liebsten gar nicht gefahren wäre, und sprachen kein Wort. Ich saß verlegen neben dir. Du tipptest auf deinem Laptop irgendwelche Daten ein. Gerne hätte ich etwas gesagt, irgendetwas, aber ich konnte nicht. Was hätte ich sagen sollen? Schönes Wetter heute? Nein, das wäre ja zu doof. Also saß ich einfach neben dir und genoss deine Nähe, die ich wahrscheinlich nie mehr spüren würde.

Doch dann hielt das Auto an, wir waren bei mir angekommen. "Danke, für's mitnehmen.", sagte ich nur leise und stieg aus dem Wagen aus, ging zur Haustür und bewegte den Schlüssel in Richtung Schloss, als ich bemerkte, dass jemand hinter mir stand. Erst dachte ich, es wäre mein Vater, doch da mich keine Hand berührte, drehte ich mich um und sah denjenigen der wirklich hinter mir stand. Du, Seto, standest hinter mir. "Willst du nicht endlich die Tür aufmachen?", fragtest du mich mit leicht schnippischen Unterton. Ich war verwirrt. "Was- Was willst du denn hier?" Okay, ich bemerkte, dass diese Frage Blödsinn war, du hattest mich ja nach Hause gebracht. Aber wieso standest du hinter mir? Mit einem Lächeln, das sich von einem Grinsen in dieses verwandelt hatte, sagtest du mir: "Ich will mit dir reden, darf ich mit rein kommen?" Und ich war schon wieder verwirrt, nickte dann aber und schloss die Tür auf.

Wir waren oben in unserer Wohnung, im Wohnzimmer davon um genau zu sein. "Setz dich, ich muss mir kurz frische Sachen anziehen, dann komm ich wieder." Als Antwort hast du dich auf das Sofa gesetzt und mir eine Handbewegung zukommen lassen. Ich ging also kurz in mein Zimmer, um mir die frischen Sachen zu holen, und dann ins Bad, denn ich war ja noch immer nass und musste das durch ein Handtuch loswerden. Während ich das tat, dachte ich darüber nach, worüber du mit mir reden willst und bemerkte nicht, dass sich jemand von hinten auf mich zu bewegte. Ich war gerade fertig damit, die Hose zu wechseln und wollte gerade ein neues T-Shirt anziehen, da packte mich dieser jemand von hinten. "Joey...", der Alkoholatem von meinem Vater kam mit diesen Worten. Ich wusste natürlich was er wollte. Aber das konnte er doch nicht jetzt tun. Jetzt, wo Seto bei mir war. Ich löste mich also aus seinem Griff und schubste ihn zurück. "Nein, ich will nicht. Lass mich in Ruhe." Ich versuchte so leise wie möglich ihn anzuschreien. Doch er kam nun wütend auf mich zu und presste mich gegen die Wand. Ich wehrte mich, konnte nicht mehr leise schreien, weinte wieder. "NEIN, LASS MICH LOS!", schrie ich ihn an und stieß ihn noch einmal von mir.  
Doch er wurde nur noch wütender, rannte auf mich zu und verpasste mir einen kräftigen Schlag in den Bauch, der mich zu Boden brachte. Ich sah nur noch verschwommen, wie er auf mich zu kam, sich über mich beugte und an meiner Hose zugange war. Doch plötzlich verschwand sein Bild vor mir und ich hörte wie ihn jemand anschrie, doch ich konnte keine Worte hören, geschweige denn von wem sie waren.

Doch diese Person, die meinem Vater die Meinung gesagt hatte, packte mich nun am Arm und schleppte mich aus dem Haus. Dann kann ich mich an nichts mehr erinnern.  
Als ich wieder zu mir kam, war ich in einem Auto, in einer Limousine und lag in den Armen meines Retters, die mich krampfhaft festhielten. Du warst mein Retter. Seto, du, der mich doch sonst immer so angekeift hatte, hast mich vor meinem Vater gerettet und hieltest mich nun in deinen Armen. "Se- Seto? Was- was ist...?", du sahst mich an. Dein Blick war eine Mischung aus Mitleid und Verzweiflung. "Joey? Sag mir eins. War dein Vater immer so?", während dieser Frage richtetest du mich wieder auf und sahst mir ins Gesicht. Ich konnte nicht lange deinem Blick stand halten und senkte somit meinen. Leise hauchte ich :"Ja, er war immer so." Ich wollte nicht, dass du mich jemals so siehst, so schwach. Meine Hände griffen krampfhaft meine Hose, krallten sich in dem Stoff der Hosenbeine fest.

Plötzlich zogst du mich zu dir und presstest mich an dich, nahmst mich in den Arm. "Weine ruhig, wenn dir danach ist." Nach diesen Worten tat ich das auch, ich weinte, lange und die ganze Zeit an dich geklammert. Ich hörte erst auf, als wir bei dir angekommen waren. Ich wischte mir die Tränen aus den Augen, stieg hinter dir aus dem Wagen und folgte dir in dein Zimmer.  
Wir waren nun hier, bei dir, in deinem Zimmer. Du schlossest die Tür hinter dir und gingst auf dein Bett zu, auf das du dich dann setztest. Ich stand im Raum, einfach nur so, und starrte dich und den Boden immer wieder an. Bis du mir durch ein Klopfen auf das Bett zeigtest, dass ich mich neben dich setzen sollte. Was ich dann auch tat.

Du legtest deinen Arm um mich und sagtest: "Ich hatte dir doch gesagt, dass ich mit dir reden wollte!" Ach ja, dass hatte ich bei der Aufregung ganz vergessen. Trotzdem nickte ich und sah dich dann an, was auch du mit mir tatest. Plötzlich wurdest du leicht rot und legtest ein verlegenen Lächeln auf. Wieder ein Lächeln, dass ich nicht kannte. "Nun...wie soll ich sagen...", ich wurde immer verwirrter, "Ich...ähm...Ich glaub, ich..." Plötzlich sahst du mir direkt in die Augen. "Ich hab mich in dich verliebt!" Ich wusste nicht, was ich tun sollte. Sollte ich nun lächeln, weinen oder in Ohnmacht fallen? In mir kamen Gefühle hoch, Gefühle wie Glück und Freude, aber auch Verzweiflung und Zögern. Der Mensch, den ich über alles liebte, aber zu feige war, es ihm zu sagen, sagst mir nun, dass er mich auch liebte. Ich konnte nicht anders als dich stürmisch zu umarmen und zu küssen, so stürmisch, dass wir nun auf dem Bett lagen. Als ich wieder genau so stürmisch aufsetzte und dich wieder einmal verlegen, wahrscheinlich wohl mit gerötetem Gesicht, ansah. Du lächeltest mich an und sagtest dazu: "Kann ich das jetzt als 'Ich liebe dich auch' verstehen?" Dann setztest du dich wieder neben mich. Ich antwortete dir auch mit einem Lächeln. "Ja!" Und ließ mich dann sanft von dir küssen.

Flashback ende

Von diesem Tag an blieb ich bei dir und wir waren ein Paar. Nur Yuugi wusste davon und freute sich über alle Maßen. Den anderen sollte ich es verschweigen. Allen. Ich durfte nicht der ganzen Welt mitteilen, wie glücklich ich war und dass du mich immer wieder so süß angelächelt hast. Doch heute ist dieses Lächeln, dieses sanfte, liebevolle, süße Lächeln verschwunden und ich weiß nicht warum. Ich wurde nun, wie früher, von der Klingel aus meinen Gedanken gerissen. Heute versinke ich wieder in diesem Meer, in dem Meer der Gedanken, aus dem du mich vor einem Jahr gerettet hattest. ...

Das wär also Kapitel 2, hoffe auch das hat euch gefallen, bissl kitschig, aber ich mag Kitsch. Manchmal. Auf jeden Fall hoffe ich ihr lest auch die nächsten 8. 


	3. 10 Dinge die ich an dir hasse 3

Titel10 Dinge die ich an dir hasse Teil3/10 AutorIneko FandomYugi-Oh E-mailhina.melweb.de PairingSeto x Joey Rating GenreReale Welt (,Poesie)  
WarningOOC, darkfic, death? vielleicht, hatte ich schon OOC erwähnt? DisclaimerMir gehört nur die Idee was ich mit meinen beiden Lieblingsschätzchen mache, der Titel gehört auch nicht mir sondern is'n Filmtitel .° KommentarSowas schreibt sich nur in leichter Depristimmung und der richtigen Musik!

10 Dinge die ich an dir hasse

3. Und ich hasse es auch, dass du mich glücklich machst.

Ich bin auf dem Heimweg, hab noch immer keine Antwort auf meine SMS während der letzen Stunde. Noch immer keine Ahnung wie du auf meinen Satz reagiert hast. Irgendwie macht mich das noch trauriger. Hast du mit Absicht nicht reagiert, um mich weiter zu quälen? Oder fiel dir einfach keine passende Bemerkung ein? Ich denke nicht, dass du dich entschuldigt hättest. Ich hätte es nie gedacht. Aber plötzlich vibriert es in meiner Hose, da mein Handy eine neue Nachricht bekommen hatte. /Wie wär's, hm? Wollen wir heute Abend essen gehen? So als Entschuldigung für's anstarren und so? Seto/ Mein niedergeschlagenes Gesicht wird von einem breitem, fröhlichem Lächeln heimgesucht. Du hast es doch nicht vergessen. Du hast nicht vergessen, dass wir heute unseren Jahrestag haben. Ich bin ja so glücklich. Unbeschreiblich glücklich, so dass ich meinen Schlendergang zu einem Rennen mache. Ich springe sogar öfters in die Luft.

Ich bin zuhause bei dir angekommen, doch du hast noch zu arbeiten. Du hast ja schließlich eine Firma zu leiten, nicht wahr? Das sagst du ständig. Doch heute macht es mir nichts aus. Ich bin einfach zu glücklich, ich finde einfach kein Wort, was passender ist für meinen jetzigen Zustand. Ich gehe schnell in mein Zimmer, summe vor mich hin und öffne meinen Kleiderschrank, um mir zu überlegen was ich denn heute Abend anziehe. Ich benehme mich wie ein Mädchen! Aber das stört mich nicht. Ich denke, auch andere Jungs stehen vor dem Schrank und überlegen sich, was sie zu einem Date anziehen. Ich stehe noch einige Zeit vor diesem offenem Möbelstück, das meine Klamotten in sich verstaut, und entscheide mich dann für eine schwarze Stoffhose, die nicht nur gut aussieht, sondern auch noch bequem ist, und einem weißem T-Shirt. Sportlich, bequem und doch elegant, denke ich dann, während ich mich im Spiegel betrachte.

Ich bewege mich auf dein Zimmer zu und klopfe sanft an die Tür, warte auf ein "Herein", welches ich dann auch höre. Ich öffne die Tür, betrete das Zimmer und sehe dich an. Du hast dich auch umgezogen, okay, wer will auch in Schuluniform ausgehen. Aber ich meine du hast dich feingemacht. Doch du sitzt an deinem Laptop und tippst darauf herum. Kurz siehst du auf und widmest dich dann wieder deiner Arbeit. Es verletzt mich, dass du bis jetzt noch kein Wort gesagt hast. Und mein Herz setzt kurz aus, in dem Moment an dem du dich wieder deiner Arbeit widmest und mich nur ganz kurz angesehen hast. "Ich muss noch kurz was erledigen, aber dann gehen wir sofort.", vergebens warte ich auf ein Lächeln, das diesen Satz untermalen sollte. Ich bekomme nur eine kurze Handbewegung, die sagt "Setz dich noch kurz dahin!" und das tue ich dann auch. Einige Minuten vergehen. Dann sind schon 10 Minuten an uns vorbei gezogen und auch nach einer halben Stunde bist du noch mit deinem Computer beschäftigt und nicht mit mir! Zu diesem Moment rächt es sich, dass ich auch nur einen Moment glücklich war. Irgendwie hatte mir mein Leben das Glücklichsein vergönnt. Wie grausam das Leben ist. Jede Sekunde in der ich glücklich bin bestraft es mit mindestens einer Minute Leid und Schmerzen. Doch dann kommt auch meine Erlösung. Du hast deinen Laptop zugeklappt und bewegst dich auf mich zu. "Sorry, dass du warten musstest. Können wir?", sagst du mit einer Hand zu mir gestreckt. welche ich auch annehme, mit einem Lächeln. Ein falsches Lächeln, so falsch, doch nur ich selbst bemerke dies. Du scheinst nicht davon bemerkt zu haben. Haben wir uns so weit auseinander gelebt, dass du noch nicht mal ein falsches Lächeln von mir erkennst?  
Es verletzt mich wirklich sehr, dass du nicht bemerkst wie ich leide. Es ist nicht so, als würde ich nur unter deiner Anwesenheit leiden, das kann ich nicht sagen. Ich könnte ohne dich nicht mehr leben. Du bist meine Stütze, die mich am Leben hält. Doch sie droht immer mehr zu brechen, ist schon angeknackst. Und ich denke irgendwann wird die Stütze der Grund für meinen Tod sein. Ich leide nicht nur unter deiner Anwesenheit, nein, deine Anwesenheit macht mich oft glücklich, es ist eher dein... Herz. Ich hatte die Eisschicht, die darum war, zum schmelzen gebracht mit meinem Feuer. Doch sie kam zurück und ist dicker als zuvor. Ich kann sie wohl nicht mehr schmelzen lassen. Und auch wenn, sie würde zurückkommen. Da bin ich mir sicher.

Wir sind in dem Restaurante angekommen, sitzen nun an einem Zweiertisch in einer abgelegenen Ecke und warten auf unser Essen. Wir reden miteinander, obwohl eigentlich nur du redest, denn ich weiß nicht wo drüber ich reden sollte. Was war nur in letzter Zeit? Alles ging schief und es passierte nichts wo drüber sich zu reden lohnt. Ich... bin ohne dich ein Nichts. In der Schule bin ich schlecht, nein, sogar schlimmer. Ich habe meinen angeblichen Freunden gekündigt und der, der mein einziger war, ist ohne ein Wort nach Amerika geflogen. Und du behandelst mich wie Dreck und machst mich doch glücklich. Du bist das einzige was mir im Moment geblieben ist. Ich bin schon wieder in Gedanken vertieft, wie so oft in letzter Zeit, und komme erst wieder zu mir, als dein Handy klingelt. Du gehst dran und horchst was auf der anderen Seite vor sich geht. Deine Gesichtszüge sind meist genervt und auch sauer. Dann schreist du ins Telefon: "Ihr könnt doch nicht einfach den Computer ausschalten, wenn ihr die Daten nicht gespeichert habt! Wie viel waren es denn?... Was? Die vom ganzen heutigen Tag?... Ist gut, ich komme und rette mal wieder die Firma vor euch, ihr seid so unfähige Idioten." Dann legst du auf ohne den anderen reden zu lassen. Wendest dich dann zu mir. "Es tut mir Leid, du hast ja gehört was los ist, ich muss los." Dann sprintest du schon los ohne auf irgendeine Reaktion meinerseits zu warten.

Ich senke nur meinen Blick. Geh du ruhig und lass mich wieder allein. Wieso hatte ich mich auch gefreut? Gefreut auf diesen Abend mit dir, wenn ich doch tief im inneren wusste, dass du mich wieder verletzt und tiefer zu dem Abgrund ziehst. Deine Firma ist dir eben wichtiger. Das habe ich langsam begriffen.  
Auch ich stehe langsam auf und bewege mich aus der Gaststätte, in welche du mich doch einladen wolltest. Es ist zum Lachen. Ja, ich lache über meine Naivität. Ich hatte wirklich geglaubt, dich einen Abend lang für mich zu haben. Ich bin ein Idiot! Wie konnte ich nur so etwas denken? Mein Lachen wandelt sich nun in Tränen. Nun ist meine Stütze des Lebens wieder ein bisschen mehr angeknackst und wird garantiert bald brechen. Du wirst mir den Tod bringen... nein, es ist meine Schuld. Ich hätte mich schon längst von dir losreißen können, aber ich tat es nicht. Ich werde es auch nicht tun. Du bist mir zu wichtig. Ich möchte wenigstens versuchen dich glücklich zu machen, sei es auch nur kurz. Ich möchte dich lachen sehen, und wenn das meinen Tod bedeute. Ich möchte das du glücklich bist.  
Und trotzdem halte ich es nicht mehr lange aus. Ich bin schon lange nicht mehr wirklich glücklich, nur selten. Ich spiele nun allen, dir eingeschlossen, meine Fröhlichkeit vor. Dabei hatte ich gehofft, du siehst was wirklich in mir vorgeht. Wie sehr du mich doch verletzt. Mit Worten, mit Gesten, mit Blicken. Ich hatte niemals vor dir etwas vorzuspielen, doch nun kam es doch dazu und ich bin nicht im Stande das zu ändern. Nein, nur du könntest das. Du könntest es beenden, wenn du mich sehen würdest. Aber du siehst mich nicht, du siehst mein wahres verletztes und verzweifeltes Ich nicht. Interessiert es dich überhaupt wie ich mich fühle? Interessiere ich mich noch dafür? Wer bin ich ohne dich? Wer war ich bevor ich dich kannte? Ich war niemand. Keiner beteiligte sich an meinem Leben.  
Gestern war ich niemand, heute bin ich dein Spielhündchen und morgen? Was ist morgen? Ich wünschte ich würde es wissen. Wahrscheinlich werde ich wieder niemand sein. Ohne Freunde und ohne meinen Geliebten.

Ich fange nur noch mehr an zu weinen, schluchze ständig auf, während ich den Heimweg antrete. Du würdest ja sowieso nicht mehr zurückkommen und mich trösten. Meine Ängste durch Umarmungen und Küsse hinfort tragen. Also gehe ich einsam die Straße entlang nach hause. Als plötzlich mein Handy klingelt und dein Name auf dem Display steht, wische ich mir schnell die Tränen aus den Augen und versuche meinen Atem wieder unter Kontrolle zu bringen. "J-Ja?", stottere ich, da das mit der Kontrolle nicht wirklich funktioniert hat. "Joey? Sorry noch mal! Du hattest dich bestimmt auf das viele spendierte Essen gefreut.", sagst du, denkst ich hätte mich mehr auf die Köstlichkeiten gefreut. Ich hätte auch ohne Essen auskommen können, solange du bei mir gewesen wärst. Ich hatte mich auf dich gefreut! Du redest weiter ohne eine Antwort abzuwarten, bist wahrscheinlich mal wieder im Zeitdruck. Wie immer! "Aber wir können das ja nachholen. Ist ja nicht so als wäre heute ein wichtiger Tag." Meine Augen weiten sich, ich bleibe abrupt stehen. Du... du hast es also doch vergessen. Ich lege einfach auf, könnte keinen normalen Satz mehr reden, nachdem was ich gerade gehört habe. Denn nun konnte ich das Schluchzen nicht mehr weiter unterdrücken. Du denkst wahrscheinlich ich wäre nur auf irgendeinen Knopf gekommen, denn mein Handy klingelt wieder und wieder, bis ich mich beschließe es einfach auszuschalten. Ist es zu viel worum ich bitte, worum ich bete? Ich möchte doch nur von dir geliebt werden. Doch ich merke langsam, dass es mir wohl vergönnt ist. Ich habe mich die ganze Zeit selbst belogen. Habe die Welt durch einen Schleier betrachtet, nur durch einen Spiegel gesehen. In diesem war alles andersherum. Doch in dieser realen Welt... . Und doch trage ich weiter diese Gefühle für dich. Ich werde sie nicht los, egal wie oft ich es auch versuche. Ich liebe dich. Und solange du keinen anderen liebst, ist mir das egal. Hasse mich, wenn du willst, verabscheue mich, ignoriere mich oder benutze mich ruhig, das ist besser als würdest du einen anderen lieben.

Ich habe mich auf einer Bank in dem Park, in dem wir schon so oft waren, niedergelassen. Ich will noch nicht nach hause. Dort würdest du wahrscheinlich auch tausendmal versuchen mich zu erreichen und dort könnte ich dir nicht entgehen. "Ist ja nicht so als wäre heute ein wichtiger Tag.", flüstere ich leise in den kalten Wind. Vielleicht trägt er die Worte zu dir und zeigt ihm, wie verletzt ich bin. Dabei ist es nur unser Jahrestag! Ich fange plötzlich an zu zittern, mir ist kalt. Doch das liegt nicht an dem Wind. Mich könnte keine Wärmflasche, keine Decke oder Heizung wärmen. Ich brauche keine körperliche Wärme. Du hast es geschafft. Du lässt langsam auch mein Herz vereisen. Doch mein Herz hält es nicht aus! Bevor es vereist, wird es zerbrechen. Da bin ich mir sicher. Und so kann es nie wieder aufgetaut werden. Schon gar nicht von dir. Ich habe mich entschlossen nun doch nach hause zu gehen. Mein Gesicht und meine Hände sind schon ganz kalt von den mit eisigen Wind getrockneten Tränen. Ich mache mich also bereit mit dir zu telephonieren und denke mir auf dem Weg eine passende Ausrede aus, warum ich denn aufgelegt habe und dann nicht mehr dran gegangen bin.

So nun hab ich auch das 3. Kap.! Mir ist nicht wirklich was eingefallen und das nächste wird noch schlimmer. Aber danach weiß ich schon weiter! Also, bleibt mir treu! 


	4. 10 Dinge die ich an dir hasse 4

Titel10 Dinge die ich an dir hasse

Teil4/10

AutorIneko

FandomYugi-Oh

E-mailhina.melweb.de

PairingSeto x Joey

Rating

GenreReale Welt (,Poesie)

WarningOOC, darkfic, death? vielleicht, hatte ich schon OOC erwähnt?

DisclaimerMir gehört nur die Idee was ich mit meinen beiden Lieblingsschätzchen mache, der Titel gehört auch nicht mir sondern is'n Filmtitel .°

KommentarIch hab so was von gar keine Ahnung was ich hier drin schreiben soll, aber das wird schon werden!

_**10 Dinge die ich an dir hasse **_

**4. Ich hasse es, wenn du Recht behältst.**

Irgendwann komme ich dann zuhause an. Es hatte zwar etwas gedauert, weil ich musste ja schließlich den ganzen Weg laufen. Allein. Ich habe dabei nachgedacht, musste, obwohl ich schon so viel geweint haben, immer wieder damit anfangen. Das hat den Weg für mich nur noch länger gemacht.

Doch mir ist auch eins bewusst geworden. Bewusster als es ohne hin schon war. Ich will nicht mehr allein sein, einsam, wo ich doch jemanden gefunden habe, den ich so liebe und der mich auch liebt. Es zumindest mal getan hat. Ich kann nicht mehr ohne dich leben.

Deswegen, bitte, gib mir deine Hand, lass mich in deinen saphirblauen Augen versinken, lass mich in deinen Armen liegen, lass mich deine Küsse schmecken und lass mich auf deiner Brust ruhen, so dass ich dein Herz schlagen hören kann und merke, dass ich nicht einsam bin.

Ich begebe mich auf mein Zimmer, auf unser Zimmer. Gehe durch die Dunkelheit, denn ich will das Licht nicht einschalten. Dann lege ich meine Klamotten bei Seite und lege mich ins Bett.

Lange bleibe ich jedoch nicht liegen, ich setze mich auf und sehe zuerst auf meine Hand. Betrachte den Ring, der trotz allem an meinem Ringfinger steckt. Nein, wir sind nicht verheiratet und auch nicht verlobt, wie sehr ich es auch wünschte. Nun starre ich aus dem riesigen Fenster auf die Lichter der Stadt. Ich erinnere mich an dieses eine Gespräch.

Diese Bewohner dieser Stadt, dieser Welt sind Schuld, dass ich dich nicht lieben kann, nein, dass ich es nicht zeigen kann.

Flashback

Wir waren erst seit einem Monat zusammen, doch ich fand es war schon was ernstes. Und ich wollte das wir für immer zusammen bleiben, für immer verbunden sind. Deshalb hatte ich beschlossen dir einen Antrag zu machen. Ich hatte schon Ringe gekauft und alles zuhause bei uns vorbereitet. In unserem Schlafzimmer war alles voller Rosenblätter und sogar ich hatte mich fein angezogen. Nun wartete ich nur noch, dass du von der Arbeit nach Hause kamst.

Ich starrte aus dem Fenster, starrte auf die Einfahrt und sah dann endlich die Limousine, welche dich nach hause fuhr.

Einige Minuten vergingen, mein Herz schlug immer schneller und blieb dann beinahe stehen, als du die Tür öffnetest. Du warst total verwirrt als du dieses Meer aus Rosenblüten sahst und mich, wie fein ich angezogen war.

"Komm her!", sagte ich und winkte dich zu mir herüber. Du folgtest meinem sanftem Befehl, standest nun vor mir.

"Was hast du vor?", fragtest du mich unsicher. Ich schüttelte den Kopf und legte meine Finger auf deine Lippen, die du wieder öffnen wolltest.

"Findest du nicht, dass unsere Beziehung was sehr ernstes ist?", ich lächelte dich an und du nicktest mir nur kurz zu. Ich musste kurz kichern. Wie süß du aussiehst, wenn du total unsicher bist. Schade, dass das nicht so oft passiert.

"Und denkst du nicht, dass wir sie noch eine Stufe höher bringen sollten?", immer noch ratlos starrtest du mich an. Manchmal bist du echt schwer von Begriff.

Deine Augen verfolgten jeden meiner Schritte, bis ich kurz vor dir stand. Dann kniete ich mich vor dich, nahm deine Hand in meine und schaute dir in deine Augen, welche mich immer noch verwirrt anschauten.

"Seto, willst du mich heiraten und für immer bei mir bleiben?", erwartungsvoll sah ich in deine Augen, die sich nun zu einem komischen Ausdruck wandelten.

Schnell zogst du deine Hand aus meinem sanftem Griff und standest auf. Mein Gesichtsausdruck wandelte sich zu einem derart geschockten, wie man ihn kaum beschreiben konnte.

Was hatte das zu bedeuten?

"Joey, tut mir leid, aber... ich kann nicht!"

Ich schluckte kurz hart, musste meine aufkommenden Tränen unterdrücken.

"Wie ...du kannst nicht?", fragte ich dich dann. Ich weiß, dass meine Stimme sehr zittrig und wankend war.

Du drehtest dich zum Fenster hin und betrachtetest die Stadt. Und nicht mich.

"Mein Ruf wäre dahin. Doch das wäre nicht das schlimmste! Meine Firma wäre dahin. Ohne Firma habe ich, haben wir kein Geld mehr. Wir wären unsere Villa los. Ich könnte das Mokuba nicht antun, verstehst du?", fragtest du mich allen ernstes und sahst mich wieder an. Ich starrte dich entsetzt an, schüttelte wild meinen Kopf.

Und du fingst nur an zu seufzen.

"Du siehst doch diese ganzen Lichter dieser Stadt, nicht?", ich nickte.

"All diese Lichter sind nur darauf aus, mich, nein, meine Firma in den Ruin zu treiben. Sie würden alles, was sich nur ein wenig so anhörte, als sei es etwas 'schlechtes' benutzen, um daraus einen Skandal zu machen, um ihr Ziel zu erreichen."

Ich stand langsam auf und betrachtete die Lichter, die du beschuldigtest. Ich murmelte leise: "Ich hasse diese Lichter!" Du standest direkt hinter mir und hörtest meine leisen Worte.

"Ach, was. Ohne diese Lichter würden wir nicht in diesem Luxus leben. Und das gefällt dir doch auch, nicht wahr?"

Ich gab dir keine Antwort. Stattdessen atmete ich kurz tief ein und drehte mich dann zu dir.

"Also keine Verlobung, keine Heirat. Aber willst du nicht wenigstens den Ring tragen?", sagte ich und schaute dich schon fast flehend an.

"Tut mir Leid, aber wie sollte ich das erklären? Die würden doch alle sonst was denken, deshalb... ich leg ihn auf meinen Nachttisch und betrachte ihn vorm einschlafen, wie ist das?", dann fingst du an zu lachen. Ich verstand diese Reaktion nicht, auch nicht dieses komische Argument, aber ich lachte einfach mit, um meine Trauer zu verdecken.

Nun streicheltest du mir durchs Haar. "Na, dann hätten wir das ja geklärt. Ich muss leider noch arbeiten, wird wohl länger dauern. Geh also ohne mich schlafen!"

Dann verließest du den Raum. Ohne einen Gutenachtkuss, ein 'Schlaf schön' oder sonstigem. Ich ließ mich auf unser Bett fallen und warf dann ein Kissen nach den Lichtern, welche durch das Fenster funkelten. Dann fing ich an zu weinen.

"Wieso? Wie...so kann ich nicht ... normal mit ihm zu...sammen sein? Wieso...will er...mich nicht heiraten? Doch nicht...nur wegen den Lichtern..."

Flashback ende

Ich kann mich noch gut erinnern. In dieser einen Nacht weinte ich mich in den Schlaf und niemand kam und tröstete mich. Ich wusste ja, dass du irgendwo Recht hattest, aber ich wollte es nicht einsehen. Falsch! Ich sehe es immer noch nicht ein!

Wie können uns 'Lichter' so weit auseinander bringen? Wie kann dich die Meinung anderer dazu bringen mich regelrecht zu verleugnen? Das versteh ich nicht!

Aber ändern... ändern kann ich es auch nicht. Ich dachte mal, ich wäre der einzige, der dich ändern könnte, doch das war wohl nur Einbildung.

Ich kann dich nicht ändern, egal wie ich es mir auch wünsche.

Ich kann dir nicht mehr vertrauen, denn ich weiß, dass ich enttäuscht werde.

Ich kann mich nicht mehr auf dich verlassen, weil du meine Seele nicht mehr wahr nimmst.

Ich kann dich nur noch lieben, auch wenn ich nicht geliebt werde.

Das ist das einzige was ich noch habe. Dich! Wenn dich jemand anders hätte, ich wüsste nicht ob ich das überstehen würde. ...Bin ich schon so abhängig von dir geworden? Schon irgendwie erbärmlich, aber ich kann nichts daran ändern. Ja, ich kann noch nicht mal mich selbst ändern!

Wieder fang ich an zu weinen, weine mich sogar wie in dieser einen Nacht und schon vielen anderen wieder in den Schlaf.

Ein paar Stunden später wache ich wieder auf und suche meinen Partner, der neben mir liegen sollte. Das tust du jedoch nicht.

Erschrocken fahr ich hoch. Starre zuerst perplex auf deinen sonstigen Schlafplatz. Dann auf die Uhr. Es ist schon halb vier. Du bist doch sonst immer um diese Zeit hier. Wenn du noch arbeiten musst, weiß bestimmt das Personal davon. Ich hoffe nur das dir nichts passiert ist, nein, ich bete!

Ich renne schon fast die Treppe hinunter in die Eingangshalle. Dort steht wie immer die Frau für die nächtlichen Anrufe, die es immer mal wieder gibt.

Sie sieht mich schon, lächelt mich an und begrüßt mich dann: "Guten Morgen, Mr. Wheeler. Haben sie oder Mr. Kaiba einen Wunsch, dass sie noch so spät zu mir hinunter kommen."

Aus meinem Gesicht weicht sämtliche Farbe. Er...hat...noch nicht angerufen?

"Hat er nicht angerufen? Er ist noch nicht zuhause. Ich habe Angst, dass ihm etwas passiert ist. Könnten sie in der Firma anrufen?"

Sie schaut mich kurz leicht besorgt an. Ihre Sorge gilt wohl eher mir als dir. Denn ich bin kurz davor umzukippen.

Nach nicht einmal fünf Minute kommt sie zurück und schüttelt den Kopf.

"Mr. Kaiba ist nicht mehr in der Firma, er hat sich sogar früher freigenommen. Auch auf seinem Handy ist er nicht zu erreichen! Wir können nur abwarten und beten, dass ihm nichts passiert ist."

Ich merke wie mir schwarz vor Augen wird und fange an zu wanken.

"Setzen Sie sich bitte dort hin! Ich werde in den Krankenhäusern, den Polizeistationen und sonst wo anrufen um sicher zu gehen.

Ich nicke nur kurz und lass sie dann verschwinden.

Wieso muss das immer mir passieren?

Ich hoffe das Kapitel war auch ganz okay. Lest schön weiter, es wird noch einiges passieren!


End file.
